Better Together
by enernek
Summary: Para miles de fanáticos en el mundo Achele es real, para Lea y Dianna también, pero las adversidades y la posibilidad de ver su sueño frustrado les impiden vivir su amor en libertad. Ahora tienen que poner en la balanza su pasado y presente para saber si el futuro que les espera vale la pena.
1. Chapter 1

******CAPÍTULO 1**

**Sin ti **

Dianna seguía mirando su celular, lo había dejado a un lado de su cama y no quería tomarlo porque sabía que se quedaría mucho tiempo leyendo las menciones que tenía en Twitter. Amaba a sus fans, pero a veces no entendía por qué la presionaban tanto para...

El zumbido del teléfono sobre la mesa de noche la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era un whatsapp de Lea.

- Te veías hermosa, por poco pensé que esa chica compraría tus besos y me dieron ganar de estar allá, menos mal que Castillo entró al quite. Te extraño. L.

Dianna leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato la borró de su rostro y se mordió el labio. Volvió a leer el mensaje y bloqueó el celular, estaba muy cansada como para contestar en ese momento. Antes de dejarlo en su lugar volvió a vibrar.

- De verdad te extraño. Aunque parece ser que tu ya me olvidaste, no te culpo y las "achelets" tampoco :( L.

"¡Diablos!" Pensó Dianna, parece que esa noche no dormiría de nuevo, en realidad ya tenía varios meses sin descansar como era debido.

- Lea estas traspasando el acuerdo, se supone que íbamos a darnos un tiempo. Te he dicho que no tomes tan en serio Twitter :P D.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso le estoy diciendo? Si ya se lo complicado que es no encontrarse con un mensaje hiriente", repasó Dianna el mensaje y lo mandó.

Lea estaba en Los Ángeles, si bien no era su amada New York, esa ciudad ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón y en sus recuerdos. Un resoplido de frustración se hizo presente en la morena cuando leyó el mensaje.

"Puff, ¿Puede estar más seca?"

- Lo sé, no es que me tire al drama, la mayoría de los tuits son positivos, pero los negativos resaltan como si estuvieran en negritas :( L.

- Sabes que los fans de Glee son muy diversos, seguramente las Monchele estaban felices por las fotos que acaban de salir. Seguro esos mensajes llenaron tus menciones. D.

Tras leer el último mensaje de la rubia, Lea supo que era lo que ocurría y con una media sonrisa meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Estas celosa? L.

"Diablos Lea, claro que estoy celosa. Conozco a Cory y sé que lo de ustedes solo es promance y que nosotras no estamos saliendo, pero... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y que no puedo estar a tu lado", pensó.

- ¿Tendría motivos para estarlo? En todo caso, no importa tú y yo no somos nada. D.

Lea leyó el mensaje y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "Cierto, no estamos juntas y es mi culpa". Dejó el celular a su lado en la cama y miró al techo con tristeza "¿En qué punto se arruinó todo?"

Dianna sabía que Lea no contestaría el mensaje, la había herido. Sabía que la neoyorquina estaba sufriendo "demonios, hasta en esto me importan más sus sentimientos que los míos".

Tenían dos meses de no verse fuera del set de Glee, sus encuentros se habían convertido en una mera convivencia laboral y tras una serie de intentos fallidos por mensajes o llamadas habían dejado de hablar en por lo menos dos semanas.

- Perdón. A mí también me duele que no estemos juntas, pero sabes que no es posible. D.

- Lo se, perdóname es mi culpa no estar abrazándote en este momento. L.

- No tontis, no es tu culpa. Por favor no lo vuelvas a decir, fue un acuerdo entre ambas. D.

- Yo acepté lo de Cory. L.

- Tenías que hacerlo, además se que no la pasan bien ninguno de los dos. Sus fotos son más falsas que un Ryan con cabello hahaha. Perdóname por sacar lo de las fotos. D.

- :D

- :D

- Di, parecerá que soy tu fan... Pero seguí casi minuto por minuto lo que pasó en los Glaad. Fue muy tierno tu discurso. Estoy orgullosa de ti. L.

La rubia se sonrojo de inmediato y se avergonzó más al darse cuenta que después de tantos años, con solo dos palabras Lea podía modificar su estado de ánimo.

- El evento no se transmitió, ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por qué me estés acosando? D.

- Twitter bobis. L.

- Te amo. D.

Tras mandarlo Dianna se arrepintió eso era pasar los límites a niveles muy altos, pero cuando se tratan de Lea no se podía controlar.

- Te amo más y ya no aguanto. Quiero verte, pero fuera de todo esto, lejos de Ryan, Cory, tu novio el hipster o de cualquier estúpido paparazzo. Te parece bien vernos el lunes. L.

- Ok. Tenía algo que hacer, pero por ti cancelo todo. Y no es mi novio, sólo es un amigo. ¿Te alcanzo en Los Angeles? D.

- Dijimos lejos de paparazzi y esto sería como venir a una convención de ellos. ¡Me gusta! Así no saldremos de casa y te tendré sólo para mi. L.

Definitivamente Dianna no iba a dormir esa noche, se moría de ganas por ver a su coprotagonista y no sabía por qué pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Lea no sabía si era buena idea verse tras los problemas que habían tenido, pero simplemente extrañaba su olor, sus ojos, sus abrazos, sus besos… su presencia. Si algo malo venía de todo aquello tarde o temprano lo podría arreglar, pero estarían aquí en Los Angeles, donde todo empezó. Ahí era su territorio, ahí era su chica.

* * *

**Este es mi primer FF, nunca había escrito este tipo de cosas, pero si prometen dejar Reviews, yo prometo actualizar muuuy seguido... Un beso **

**El capítulo toma el nombre de la canción "Sin Ti" de Benny Ibarra **

**No conozco a las señoritas Lea Michele y Dianna Agron, y los personajes de Glee NO me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

**De qué me sirve la vida**

Dianna llegó a Los Angeles con una sola idea en la cabeza, aclarar sus sentimientos y poner las cosas sobre la mesa, si Lea deseaba continuar con Cory (aunque sabía que no se amaban) ella no estaría en Glee.

Días atrás había mantenido una plática con Ryan, su personaje en la serie no tendría una historia tan profunda en la cuarta temporada y para Dianna sería bueno que sólo apareciera esporádicamente y como invitada, Quinn no merecía sufrir más por la pluma de los guionistas.

El avión aterrizó y se puso nerviosa, desde hace algunos meses había intentado por todos los medios no estar en la misma ciudad que Lea. Era tan difícil resistirse y no querer comerla a besos con sólo tenerla en frente, pero ahora estaba decidida.

Tomó un taxi y con una gorra que le cubría la mitad del rostro ingresó en el vecindario de la morena. Temblando de los pies a la cabeza, tocó el timbre y sin previo aviso Lea se arrojó a ella con un fuerte abrazo.

_- No creí que realmente vinieras_, dijo Lea completamente emocionada y con una sonrisa que pedía a gritos un beso.

_- Entonces, ¿tengo que ponerme celosa por esta ropa tan sexy que traes y lo que al parecer estás cocinando?,_ dijo Dianna con una sonrisa.

- _Mierda_, Lea soltó con rapidez a la rubia y entró a la cocina justo a tiempo para salvar algunos vegetales de la lumbre. _Nunca tendrías que estar celosa, soy toda tuya,_ gritó Lea desde la cocina.

Dianna pasó a la casa y vislumbró que Lea había preparado todo para una cena romántica. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma de la comida, combinado con el olor de Lea y sus cosas la embriagaran.

Tras sentarse y platicar de nada en específico, Lea decidió cortar un poco la tensión que se había formado tras asegurar que Cory le había regalado el vino que ambas degustaban esa noche.

- _Cory es bueno, sabes que es como mi hermano y no tendrías que preocuparte por nada. Tú lo quieres y él te quiere mucho_.

- _Lea, necesitamos hablar. Te dije que lo podía soportar, pero en realidad me duele mucho_. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Dianna y entre suspiros sentenció: _Lea, me dueles mucho_.

Había llegado el momento, sin embargo la pregunta parecía morir en la garganta de la rubia y no podía formular aquello que la traía de nuevo frente a su chica.

_- Lea… _

_- Shhh, por favor no hables Dianna y no llores, me parte el alma cada vez que te veo de este modo… Yo tendría que hacerte sonreír, evitar que sufras y ayudarte a superar los bemoles de la vida… pero lo empeoro._

Lea abrazó fuertemente a Dianna y poco a poco sin prisa, cómo si no hubiera un mañana o un futuro incierto para ellas, la morena quito a besos las lagrimas de la rubia, el sabor que sentía con cada una de ellas abría un profundo dolor en su pecho.

_- Ya se a qué vienes, ¿crees que la estrella de Glee no sabría que no quieres volver?, Ryan me lo dijo desde que platicaste con él, quería que te convenciera de quedarte, pero se sintió muy mal cuando descubrió que yo no sabía nada. _

_- Lea, no sabía si lo haría o no, perdóname por no decirte._

_- ¿Podemos sólo abrazarnos hoy y no pensar en nada?, _Lea se veía destrozada, sabía que amaba a Dianna más que a cualquier cosa, pero esto la rebasaba.

No eran más de las 7 de la noche, pero ambas chicas cayeron rendidas por el sueño, los sentimientos que habitaban su interior eran tan fuertes, cansados y repetitivos que podían terminar con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente, en una especie de déjà vu, Dianna abrió los ojos y un olor a hot cakes inundaba la casa. Lea entró con una bandeja con comida y la rubia se remitió a la misma escena que repetían todas las mañanas cuando vivían juntas, cuando podían estar juntas.

Lea identificó la mirada nostálgica de la chica y trato de animarla durante el desayuno dibujando formas chistosas en los hot cakes con la botella de maple e imitando algunas de las actitudes de sus compañeros de elenco.

De tanto reír, Dianna manchó ligeramente su barbilla con mermelada y Lea automáticamente pasó su pulgar por ahí y lo llevó a su boca para chuparlo sensualmente.

- _No era mentira lo que te dije, si otra chica te hubiera besado en los Glaad, creo que la mataría…_ Dijo Lea con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Dianna no soportó más la distancia y con un brusco movimiento besó a Lea.

Miles de veces habían estado en situaciones con mucha pasión, pero esta vez era diferente, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran preparados para despedirse y no quisieran cortar el lazo que los unía.

Se abrazaban, besaban y apretaban con una inusual rabia que dejaba cada vez más vacío su cuerpo.

Lea arrebató la ropa de Dianna con una inusual rapidez y comenzó a besar lentamente las clavículas marcadas de la joven y cuando mordió suavemente una de ellas, un fuerte suspiro se encargó de electrificar cada espacio de su piel.

_- Lea, no puedo… _Dianna se alejó y cerró por un momento los ojos, cuando por fin pudo aclarar sus ideas preguntó: _¿vas a continuar con Cory?_

_- Di, lo necesito, sabes que lo hago por las dos. _

_- No me digas que lo haces por las dos, siempre es lo mismo… A veces parece ser que Rachel y tú buscan lo mismo: fama, sin importar lo demás._ Dianna hablaba arrastrando las palabras y marcando cada silaba con un poco de rencor.

_- No me salgas con eso ahora Dianna, tú también lo hiciste o ¿ya olvidaste a Alex y a Sebastian?,_ la joven actriz subió el tono de su voz.

_- ¡Lo hice Lea! Y me arrepiento tanto, sabes… cuando dije el discurso en Glaad me sentía tan desgraciada, pedimos que las personas vivan con "aceptación" y nosotras no lo hacemos._

_- Pero eso no significa que tenemos que ser nosotras el ejemplo. Lea golpeo una de las paredes. Aquí, adentró somos libres y podemos vivir nuestro amor sin conflictos..._

_- Para mi ya no es suficiente esconderme_. Dijo Dianna mientras bajaba la mirada.

Lea tomó la barbilla de la rubia y la obligó a mirarla.

_- Sabes que es lo más importante, que pese a todo estas aquí adentro._ Dijo Lea mientras tocaba su pecho del lado derecho. _Dianna, sólo tú puedes ver mi corazón ¿Qué más da que los demás no lo sepan?_

_- Pero Lea, no siempre estamos en tu casa y aunque amo estar en tu corazón a veces es frustrante no poder gritarlo a todos. _Dianna aclaró su voz y continúo. _Necesito vivir mi vida contigo, salir de vacaciones, cenar juntas, ir a bailar y tener una familia, ¿Cómo pretendes lograrlo si no salimos nunca de aquí?_

Lea no paraba de llorar y tras un rato, contestó:

_- Di, no me mereces… Te amo, pero este es mi sueño y no puedo darte lo que quieres, todo este tiempo he sido muy egoísta, te he pedido que te quedes a mi lado y no he visto que tu sufrimiento… Siempre vamos y venimos, la última vez habíamos jurado que sería la última y siempre terminamos igual. Es tiempo de rendirnos._

_- Parece que estas diciendo las palabras de Finn…_

_- Lo se, tal vez después de haber visto esa escena pareciera poco original lo que te digo, pero es cierto Dianna… No puedo pedirte que esperes algo más de mi… sólo tengo mi corazón y es tuyo, siempre lo será…Pero debemos empezar a vivir la vida fuera de aquí._

Lea se levantó y se puso rápidamente unos shorts y una playera blanca. Besó a Dianna con los ojos completamente rojos y escurriendo en lágrimas.

_- Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, ésta siempre será tu casa… pero no puedo estar aquí cuando te vayas._

La morena salió, tratando de no derrumbarse a cada paso y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no volver la vista atrás.

Dianna se quedó un rato en más en la cama y abrazó con fuerza la almohada de Lea, tratando de guardar en su memoria para siempre ese aroma que tal vez no podría disfrutar de nuevo de aquel modo.

_- De qué me sirve la vida, si no la vivo contigo…_

* * *

Hej! Pido mil perdones por no actualizar antes, pero entre las elecciones en mi país (o sea mi trabajo) y que no tenía compu porque murió, no pude hacerlo antes... les prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

Ahora sólo les pido un favor, el capítulo se llama "De qué me sirve la vida" y se basa en una canción del grupo Camila... por favor escuchenla tras leerlo, hagamos esto más interactivo y realmente creo que eso que dice la letra, representa al capítulo.

Un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus rw y alertas... agradecería sus comentarios y espero sigan leyendo la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas (¿hay algún chico que me lea?) Ayer en la noche subí el capítulo, pero no se por qué diablos al publicarse cambiaba algunas letras por símbolos raros... Espero les guste el de hoy y no me odien.

No conozco a Lea Michele ni a Dianna Agron... sólo me divierto imaginando su vida amorosa :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Qué hice?**

¡Qué día! Por fin había terminado de grabar en New York y a pesar de estar por última vez en su ciudad antes de volver a Los Angeles, a Lea no le apetecía salir.

Jonathan, su mejor amigo, no dejaba de insistir que fueran al cine, a comer o a cualquier lugar, sin embargo no quería fingir que estaba feliz y dar sonrisas a todo aquel que se le acercaba.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Dianna y sabía que su actitud con los fans y compañeros de trabajo no había sido la mejor en los últimos días, se portaba de una manera tan borde, que no se explicaba cómo la aguantaban.

En más de una ocasión había sido llamada "diva" y aunque no le gustara del todo, tenía que aceptar que lo hacían con bases, pero acaso ¿no tenía derecho a sentirse triste, cansada o desgraciada?.

Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podía sentirse mal si tenía a su lado al mejor novio con el que una mujer podía soñar? Salir con Cory había sido parte de su problema, pero también de la solución.

El muchacho se había comportado como un verdadero amigo y a pesar de que algunos todavía dudaban de su relación, la mayor parte de los medios se habían alineado a la versión oficial: Lea Michele y Cory Monteith eran novios.

Aún no lo confirmaban, pero las fotos y los eventos a los que asistían juntos parecían hacerlo por ellos.

- _Entonces pasó mañana por tu casa en California, nos tomamos las fotos y tengo el fin de semana libre._

_- Cuando me hablas así siento que te pesa estar conmigo Cory…_

_- Sabes que no Lea, pero un hombre tiene necesidades y como "mi novia" nos las cumple, debo buscarlas en otro lado._

_- Jaja, eres un tonto, sólo ten cuidado que si te descubren, no me va a quedar otra que dejarte como lo han hecho con Kristen…_

_- Yo siempre tengo cuidado… Bueno Lee, ya me voy descansa y… ¡ánimo! Yo se que ha sido difícil para ti todo esto, pero no olvides que estas haciendo lo que te gusta y la verdad me gustaría que de vez en cuando sonrieras, pareciera como si toda tu energía hubiera desaparecido…_

_- Cory…_

_- Escúchame Lea, yo se que te duele pero no olvides que todos te queremos mucho y te vamos a ayudar con lo venga…_

_- Te quiero Cory_

_- Y yo a ti enana, mañana nos vemos._

Lea colgó el teléfono y decidió entrar un rato a Twitter; estaba segura de que si hubiera un concurso para premiar los mejores fans, ella tendría muchas oportunidades de ganar.

Sus mensajes siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa, sin embargo muchas veces le recordaban que vivía en una mentira. De vez en cuando veía el nombre de Dianna y se perdía en los mensajes dirigidos a la rubia y muchas veces guardaba las fotos que posteaban los fans.

A veces se sentía una seguidora más de su ex novia, esperando que actualizara en su tumblr o escribiera qué estaba haciendo en Twitter, porque aunque meses atrás le hubiera parecido imposible, no sabía qué estaba haciendo o a qué se dedicaba la rubia.

Obviamente sabía que se encontraba en Francia grabando una película, pero más detalles no poseía. El día que se había hecho pública la noticia, pensó en mandarle un mensaje para felicitarla, pero antes de oprimir el botón de enviar decidió no hacerlo… Estaba siendo muy difícil para ambas superar 4 años de relación, como para volver abrir heridas.

Tras un fin de semana aburrido, Lea regresó a Los Angeles para continuar las grabaciones de Glee, desde que entró a su tráiler sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar todo lo que había vivido ahí con Dianna, de hecho su primer beso fue en ese lugar.

**Flashback**

- _Quiero que cierres los ojos,_ dijo Dianna con una sonrisa enigmática.

-_ ¡Vamos Di! Ya dime,_ ordenó desesperada Lea.

- _Si no cierras tus ojos no tendrás tu sorpresa._

Cuando Lea cerró los ojos, Dianna la rodeó y le puso un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella.

- _Esto es para que recuerdes que pase lo que pase con la serie_ (aún no habían confirmado la fecha de lanzamiento) _para mi siempre serás la estrella más brillante._

Con lágrimas de emoción, Lea abrió los ojos y al tomar entre sus manos la pequeña estrella sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-_ Dianna eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho._

Tras quedarse viendo unos segundos, descubrieron que ya no había dudas… Las dos estaban completas enamoradas y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo para ellas.

- _Lea…_

_- Shhh, no hables_, y sin más se fundieron en un tierno beso… el primero de muchos que serían testigos de su inmenso amor.

**Fin Flashback**

Con un poco de pesar la joven actriz salió de su camerino, necesitaba un café para despejarse un poco. Había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando vio a lo lejos a Naya con Heather. Se acercó sigilosamente para sosprenderlas, cuando escuchó algo que le paralizó el corazón.

_- Pues nada, sólo que está saliendo con alguien._

_- ¿Dianna está saliendo con alguien_?

Lea se detuvo y tratando de no hacer ruido se escondió detrás de una columna para seguir escuchando.

- _Sí… sabes, me da gusto. Hasta hace unos días estaba igual o peor que Lea; no quería salir con nadie y era un milagro cuando Taylor, Ash o yo podíamos hacer que no se la pasara en su casa… Creo que lo mejor que le pudo pasar y no sólo hablo profesionalmente, fue viajar a Francia…_

_- ¿Ahí conoció a esta nueva persona?,_ interrumpió Heather.

- _De hecho, es muy posible que trabajen juntas._

¿Juntas? ¿Dijo juntas? ¡Maldición! Yo aquí llorando por Dianna y ella ya hasta se consiguió a alguien, no es que pretendiera que estuviera sola toda la vida, pero… ¡Diablos! Soy una idiota… además es una mujer…

- ¿_Son compañeras de trabajo? De verdad Dianna no aprende_, dijo Heather de manera seria.

- _Bueno, así como compañeras no son… en realidad trabajarán en un proyecto sobre…_

_- Hola chicas, ¿qué les parece haber regresado?_ saludó Chris.

Lea decidió regresar a su tráiler y luego de cerrarlo por dentro, se tiró en la cama a llorar, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que alguien de la producción tocara y le pidiera que saliera para grabar una escena.

- _No me siento bien, no puedo grabar algo en este momento,_ dijo la actriz sin abrir la puerta.

- _Pero, Lea…_

- _¿No entiendes? Ya te dije que no voy a salir._ Grito enojada. Tras su arranque se sintió un poco mal por la chica de producción, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba.

Luego de algunos minutos Brad se presentó e intentó hablar con ella y convencerla de salir, sin embargo Lea no quería ser vista ese estado, si bien eran sus amigos no le parecía una idea agradable que "sintieran lástima porque no había superado a Dianna".

_- Vamos Lea, abre… Kate y toda la producción te están esperando_, volvió a insistir Brad.

- _No puedo Brad, en serio no me siento bien, tendremos que grabar mañana. C_ontestó la morena tratando de contener sus emociones.

-_ Pero que chiquilla tan irresponsable._ Dijo Kate Hudson. _No es posible que con tres temporadas en televisión ya sea una diva, lo siento pero no puedo esperar más. Llámenme cuando se le baje el capricho._

¡Vaya! Ahora de nuevo quedaba como "una diva", si bien era cierto que le gustaba un trato especial, este tipo de cosas iban en contra de su propia disciplina laboral… Y todo era culpa de Dianna.

- _Que se joda,_ dijo Lea antes de caer dormida.

Al parecer todo el elenco ya había abandonado los estudios cuando Lea salió y decidió ir a su casa. Poco antes de llegar a su coche sin toparse con alguien que la reconociera, Cory la alcanzó corriendo.

_- Parece que la diva se digno a salir de su castillo,_ dijo burlándose el muchacho.

-_ Para ya Cory, sabes que yo no soy una diva,_ contestó Lea molesta, ¡tan cerca había estado de poder irse a casa sin hablar con nadie!

-_ Eso no era lo que decía Kate…_

- _¡Que apenada estoy! Pero realmente no podía salir._

_- ¿Es por Dianna verdad?_

_- No toda mi vida gira alrededor de ella Cory._

_- Vaya, que humor te cargas. Nos vemos mañana,_ se despidió el joven.

Cuando se dio cuenta que todo el día había sido muy grosera con todos, Lea se sintió mal y le pidió una disculpa a Cory.

- _¿Tienes algo que hacer? Podemos ir a mi casa a cenar._ En realidad a Lea no le apetecía estar con nadie, pero había decidido que lo que escuchó no la afectaría más.

-_ Claro, vamos_, contestó confundido el baterista.

Luego de pedir unas pizzas y tomar varias botellas de vino, los muchachos se encontraban bailando en medio de la sala de Lea a las dos de la mañana completamente ebrios.

- _Eres un desastre Cory, después de cuatro años no logras dar un solo paso bien._ Se carcajeaban los cantantes.

Todo les parecía muy gracioso, habían olvidado la noción del tiempo y sólo se reían como dos estúpidos.

Después de un rato con esa actitud, Lea se dirigió a Cory.

_-¡Bésame!_

-_¿Qué?_ Contestó Cory desconcertado y la sonrisa que había mantenido toda la noche se le borró al escuchar la petición de Lea.

_- ¡Qué me beses!_, ordenó.

- _Pero Lea… yo… _

_- ¡Vamos! Como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, la serie, el promance, ¡bésame!_

_-No, no pue…_ El chico fue interrumpido por Lea, quien sorpresivamente comenzó a besarlo.

Un beso incómodo al principio pero poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de pasión.

_- Mmm no ¡espera! Se separó el chico, no puedo… somos amigos, eres como mi hermana._

_- ¡Vamos! ¿Que no me deseas?_ La morena miró seductoramente a Cory, _cualquiera se muere por tenerme, te doy esta oportunidad. Quiero hacerlo contigo._

La chica se acercó al baterista y comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando a Cory petrificado.

_- N..no.. no Lea ¡por favor!_ Intentó separarse.

- _Sé que te gusta_. Lo besó en los labios y comenzó a acariciarlo. _Me deseas, ¡hazlo!_ Dijo Lea susurrándole al oído. _Hazme tuya._

Cory nunca la había visto así, si bien se le pasaban las copas a veces, hoy era diferente. No sabía como actuar ante el comportamiento de Lea, pues esos besos eran muy diferentes a los que se daban durante el trabajo. No puede ser, ¡no! Por qué me besa así, es mi amiga, pensaba el chico.

Lea seguía provocándolo.

_- Vamos Cory, hagámoslo._ Lo volvió a besar, bajó al cuello mientras sus manos le acariciaban el pecho, lo despojó de la playera y en ese momento el baterista no pudo más y le correspondió a Lea.

Todo daba vueltas, sentía una pesadez horrible en el cuerpo, la 'fiesta' de la noche anterior comenzaba a causar sus estragos.

_- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hice?_

Lea se vio en su cama completamente desnuda y a su lado dormía Cory, también desnudo.

_- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Esto no pudo haber pasado,_ se repetía así misma. Se paró de la cama, y en ese momento todo le dio más vueltas, el dolor de cabeza era horrible, apenas podía caminar.

-_ Pero ¿qué demonios hice? No, ¡Di! ¿Qué te hice?_

Cory comenzó a despertarse al escuchar a su compañera hablando. La resaca era muy grande, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo sonaba muy fuerte.

-_ Lea, ¿puedes dejar de gritar?_ preguntó el chico malhumorado.

- ¿_Qué? ¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi casa ahora! ¡Anda!_ gritó.

- ¿_Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Lea?_ Cory se levantó de la cama.

- ¿_Cómo que qué pasa? ¿No ves lo que hicimos? Me doy asco, me odio, ¡me das asco! ¡Lárgate!,_ continuó completamente fuera de sí.

La morena agarró la ropa del baterista y se la aventó.

- ¡_Vete y no me hables!_ Lea se dio media vuelta y se metió al baño a ducharse.

La ducha duró más de lo normal, no dejaba de llorar y de maldecirse así misma, se sentía sucia, triste, decepcionada…

¿Cómo era posible que si aún amaba a Dianna, había hecho eso? Claro ella estaba con otra, pero aún así sentía que la había traicionado.  
Cuando salió del baño, Cory ya no estaba, se sentí fatigada, solo quería acostarse pero al ver la cama hecha un desastre le dio asco y decidió irse a la sala donde prendió el televisor, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a hacer zapping.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho, se odiaba así misma, se sentía decepcionada, había caído muy bajo. El llanto no tardó en aparecer, estuvo mucho tiempo así hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Hola de nuevo... parece que Lea la ha regado de verdad... Pero algunas veces el despecho y un poco de alcohol nos hacen cometer errores estúpidos de los que nos arrepentimos de inmediato.

Espero sus RW, los necesito para saber si les gusta el rumbo :D

Un beso...

Mi twitter para comentarios, mentadas o stalkers: enernek


End file.
